Epiphany
by EpicLoVe
Summary: Instead of going to Duncan when she has her epiphany in 2.02, Veronica runs to Logan. LoVe. OneShot.


A/N: Second story in a week, I'm quite impressed with myself. I've wanted to do this story for ages but I was never quite sure how to go about it. But it's finally done and I'm, for the most part, happy with it. Veronica may seem a bit un-Veronica but this is how I imagine her being behind all her barriers, like Wallace once said, under her tough outer shell she's a marshmallow.

Summary: Instead of going to Duncan when she has her epiphany in 2.01, she runs to Logan. Veronica POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, if I did Logan and Veronica would have got a happy ending. Oh and Piz would never have existed.

_

* * *

_

_You know the charge that goes up your spine at the moment of epiphany? It just hit me. I'm not gonna let the list of things I want to do before I die turn into a list of regrets._

I run as fast as I can to my car, like sanity is gonna reach me any second and make me realise what an idiot I'm being, and I don't want that to happen.

I reach his house in a couple of seconds, or maybe its hours, I can't really tell as my brain is just a mass of images. Of us. Of him. And finally I realize that even all the bad times we had, are better than any good ones I've shared with Duncan.

I pause for a second as I reach his door, my thoughts turning to my boyfriend. The sweet, caring, normal boy who held my heart a long time ago, but gave it up and no matter how hard he tries he's never gonna get it back because as much as I've always hated to admit it, Logan has it. And he hasn't given it up. At least not yet, and I'm hoping I'm not too late.

Duncan vanishes from my thoughts probably far too easily as I start pounding on Logan's door, loud enough to cover up the pounding going on in my chest. Again I get seconds and hours confused and I have no idea how long I've been standing here. I know he's here, his cars kinda hard to miss, but then it occurs to me he could be with a girl. There's nothing stopping him, I've given no hint that I'm secretly pining away for him, I guess that's because I haven't been, which is why this is an epiphany.

Before I get myself into a panic and talk myself out of this, he opens the door. I freeze and he just stands there looking confused. I see something flash through his eyes (love?) but it's gone in an instant and I know he's about to say something mean, sarcastic or maybe both. But I know if I let him act like a jackass, I'll act like a bitch and we'll be back at square one and I'll make myself forget why I ever came here.

So I kiss him.

I take one small step to close the gap between us, grab his collar and kiss him. I try to put everything I'm feeling into the kiss, because I still can't say the words. It's his turn to freeze now but I refuse to break the kiss until I'm sure he get's what I'm trying to say, without actually having to say it.

Slowly but surely he starts to relax into the kiss and pulls me closer by moving his hands to my back. I take that as my sign and stop kissing him, but keep my hands on his neck and in his hair to show him that I mean it. He looks down at me and his eyes are as brown and lust filled as they were after our first kiss.

Part of me wants to go back to that moment and never let go but we're here now, and in this second now doesn't feel so bad.

We're still staring and I'm scared he's gonna say something and ruin the moment, words having never really helped us, actions seem to work better (kissing, hand holding, spinning, saving me from dodgy FBI agents).

But he seems to know what I'm thinking and instead bends down and kisses me. And I can tell he's trying to tell me everything he feels in the kiss, and its working if losing all feeling in my body, except from where we're touching, is any indication.

The kiss gets more passionate by the second and my brain is just coherent enough for me to remember we're still in the doorway, hands and lips everywhere.

I break the kiss for a second to get some much needed oxygen and suggest maybe taking this upstairs, but before I get any words out he seems to know what I'm thinking again as he spins me around and kicks the door shut, while moving his lips to my neck and then pushing me towards the stairs. My ankles hit the bottom step so hard we almost fall over, but he's quickly picking me up and I'm wrapping my legs around his waist as he carries me up the stairs, the whole time his lips never leaving my skin.

We finally reach his room, somewhere along the way we've both lost our shirts and he's in the process of removing my bra, and as we fall back on the bed I decide I should have epiphanies more often.

xxx

A review would be nice – _hint, hint._


End file.
